


Collared

by Alphawave



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Consensual Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watch me write them exploring literally every goddamn kink in the BDSM handbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: Once in a blue moon, Kim is known to make a frivolous purchase for his own pleasure. And he hopes will also help in Harry's pleasure.Short but sweet porn without plot
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Collared

**KIM KITSURAGI** — It's not often that Kim personally invites you back to his apartment without a bit of pretext. He's got a lot of excuses to have you over. From as simple as inviting you over for a cup of coffee to the frankly absurd reason that you, with your marginally bigger muscles and your magic fingers, can help him with his sink.

 **INLAND EMPIRE** [Medium: Success] — That's not to say his excuses are lies. But it's usually before or after the sex.

 **VOLITION** [Easy: Success] — You weren't exactly happy that he actually needed you to fix his sink that one time, but at least you did it, and you didn't screw it up. The sex afterwards definitely made up for it.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Trivial: Success] — But he must want you real bad if he just asked you to come over just like that. In the language of Kim, that's as good as a plea for the most carnal pleasure. A booty call veiled behind a simple invitation. _Fuck me_ , he all but says out loud.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Not a moment after you knock on the front door does it open, revealing Kim in only a pair of briefs and gloves. "Finally," he says, and then drags you in and closes the door before you can even react.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Easy: Success] — He is incredibly impatient, exerting a level of force he'd normally employ in the bedroom.

 **HALF LIGHT** [Easy: Success] — He'd normally be this rough only when you want him to hurt you.

 **LOGIC** [Easy: Success] — Something is different this time around. This isn't just a booty call. He's got something planned.

 **ESPRIT DE CORPS** [Easy: Success] — Something that's got him excited, and will get you excited too, he hopes.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He takes your tie and pulls you straight to the bed, sitting you down on the soft mattress. His lips pull you in for a surprisingly sloppy kiss, full of tongue and want and desire.

 **YOU** — Kiss him back, fully. Firmly.

 **INTERFACING** [Trivial: Success] — You're no stranger to kissing Kim anymore. You know exactly how to touch him, know exactly how to flick your tongue to pull his breath away. Know how to make him sigh and moan, making him want more so he might know how you feel whenever you're alone together.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — His swollen lips part. His eyes are cloudy. He can't stop smiling today. "I've got a present for you," he breathes.

 **YOU** — "A present?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "You'll like this one."

 **EMPATHY** [Trivial: Success] — He hopes you do, anyway.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He slinks away, giving you a small smile over his shoulder before he bends over and rifles through a drawer.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Easy: Success] — You've seen him squat before, and this isn't a normal squat. This is a _fuck me hard, Harry_ squat. He's teasing you!

 **AUTHORITY** — What the hell did you do to get Kim anyway?

 **YOU** — I have absolutely no idea.

 **LOGIC** [Impossible: Failure] — We don't have a clue either.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Eventually he finds what he's looking for and pulls it out, setting it down in front of you on the bed before sitting down in front of you. It's a wrapped gift box, the contents within a mystery.

"Open it," he says.

 **YOU** — "I can't guess first?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "You can if you want to. I'll be surprised if you guess it though."

 **ESPRIT DE CORPS** [Formidable: Success] — Any other day, this would be a challenge. Today, he's far too excited to make it one.

 **VISUAL CALCULUS** [Formidable: Success] — Whatever is inside is light and small. About the size of your hand, or slightly bigger.

 **PERCEPTION** [Formidable: Success] — This wrapping isn't Kim's handiwork. This is from a store. Cheap brown paper, perfectly wrapped to obscure the present from vision.

 **INLAND EMPIRE** [Medium: Failure] — But why would he get it wrapped? It's not your birthday, or an anniversary or anything.

 **LOGIC** [Godly: Success] — Isn't it obvious? The store he went to wraps the stuff anyway. This is the kind of thing you hide from public view, that you don't want others to see. Whatever's inside is a sex toy.

 **INTERFACING** [Easy: Success] — You eagerly rip into the paper to find a nondescript box. You open the box, and stick your hands inside, only to be surprised by soft leather and faux fur and the odd bit of polished metal rings.

 **YOU** — You pull the mysterious object out of the box and hold it up against the light.

 **BIG BLACK BDSM COLLAR** — Why, _hello_ there, pet.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He grins at you. "I'm still not a fan of choking you, but I think this is a healthy compromise. That is, if you're willing to try." He puts his hands forward, silently asking for you to give the collar to him.

 **RHETORIC** [Medium: Success] — He's asking for permission with this gesture. You give him the collar, you give him the power. But he won't take it. That's not how he works.

 **DRAMA** — That's not how you work either, my liege.

 **YOU** — You hand the big black BDSM collar over to Kim, who crawls onto the bed and wraps behind you. He pats you on the shoulder once, a secret gesture you now know is his way of asking you to strip.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Trivial: Success] — And oh, do you strip. Slowly, sensually, like you sell your filthy body to Kim night after night, luring him in time after time.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He helps you out of your clothes, too impatient to wait for you to finish your striptease, up to and including your briefs. When you're naked in front of him, he slowly wraps a hand around your neck.

 **ENDURANCE** [Easy: Success] — Your heart instinctively pumps faster as Kim smooths his fingers over your sensitive neck.

 **COMPOSURE** [Easy: Failure] — You gulp loudly, all the tension building up in your throat.

 **HALF LIGHT** [Formidable: Success] — The idea of having a collar on your neck, of being that much more at Kim's mercy, it scares you just as much as it excites you.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He slides the fur-lined collar onto your skin and adjusts it before putting on the buckles. It's thick and it's tall, forcing you to look straight, and he's made it tight enough to just lightly squeeze your throat. A little bit of pressure, but it won't affect your voice or your breathing. Just enough to keep you on the edge.

 **PERCEPTION (HEARING)** [Trivial: Success] — When the collar is finally secured, he tugs at the metal ring in front of your neck. The sound of metal upon metal chimes in the air as he hooks a plain red leash onto your collar.

 **BIG BLACK BDSM COLLAR (WITH LEASH)** — He's got you now. He's marked you as his. And you will go along with anything and everything our master commands of us. You should thank your lucky stars you have such a kind, loving master to take care of you.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Legendary: Failure] — You try to turn your head back around to Kim, but the collar restricts your neck movements, forcing you to look ahead.

 **YOU** — "K-Kim?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He slides back into view and sits down in front of you in your lap, a sultry smile on his lips. In his right hand is the other end of the very short red leash, primed and ready for action should it be required. "Comfortable?" He revs.

 **EMPATHY** [Trivial: Success] — He's asking you if you like the collar or not. It suits you beautifully, he thinks.

 **ESPRIT DE CORPS** [Heroic: Success] — It better suit you, considering the substantial amount of money he sunk in.

 **YOU** — You smile up at him. "Comfortable," you say. "I like it."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Kim smiles back. "So do I."

 **DRAMA** [Medium: Success] — It's an understatement. He _really_ likes it, my liege.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Now, how shall we do this? Should I walk you around the apartment? Make you wait on me hand and foot? Or should I be more forceful?" His other hand rubs your hip. "Maybe you'd like more than your neck to sting by tomorrow."

 **RHETORIC** [Godly: Success] — It doesn't sound like it, but he is asking. He wants to know how far you want to take this, where you want to take this. This is new for the both of you and he doesn't want to overstep his boundaries.

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [Trivial: Success] — That, and you're far more imaginative than he is. Purchasing the collar is possibly the most creative thing he's done in all the time you've known him.

 **YOU** — Your eyes glance down to Kim's briefs and swallow heavily—or as heavily as the collar will let you.

 **BIG BLACK BDSM COLLAR (WITH LEASH)** — The master sees your gaze, excitement and lust brimming in his chest. He licks his lips. You'll be a fine pet indeed.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Kim follows your eyes down to his crotch before flickering back up to you. His eyes narrow before he stands up, pulling you up with him by the collar.

 **YOU** — It's much less a pull, more a light jerk upwards as Kim forces you to stand with him for a moment, only to push you down onto your knees with his other hand.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Easy: Failure] — You yield for him easily, falling down onto your knees with only the lightest pressure on your shoulder, your face centimetres from his crotch.

 **AUTHORITY** [Easy: Failure] — You're completely at Kim's mercy tonight. You didn't even put up a fight, didn't even say anything. He didn't even use the eyebrow on you, and already you've submitted to him.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** [Trivial: Success] — Don’t you see why? We want to be here, serving Kim, being his plaything.

 **BIG BLACK BDSM COLLAR (WITH LEASH)** — The pets have the power and control over their masters. We submit, but that is only because we choose to submit. All good masters know this, and this master is no exception.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Slowly, carefully, Kim releases his hand from your shoulder and slides it down his chest, his stomach, before finally shimmying his briefs down, little by little, unveiling more and more of the v shape of his hips, the light trail of pubic hair, and then finally his gorgeous, delicious hard-on. When he's sure you've gotten a good eye-full, he pulls his briefs all the way down and kicks them away.

 **REACTION SPEED** [Godly: Success] — His hand shakes. When he inhales, there's a faint but audible quiver in his voice. He's nervous.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He curls his hand tighter around the leash and tugs you closer to him, pulling your face close to his crotch. You're not even a breath away from his hard, leaking cock.

 **PERCEPTION (SMELL)** — He smells of chestnuts and smoke and desire. It's enough to make your mouth water.

 **YOU** — You glance up to Kim, eyes wide, mouth open. "Kim?" you breathe.

 **BIG BLACK BDSM COLLAR (WITH LEASH)** — The master deliberates your fate. He wonders if he should reward you or punish you. Are you a good puppy or a naughty puppy?

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — His lips pull up into a brilliant smile, and you know that today he is in a rewarding mood as he tugs on the leash again and forces your lips onto his throbbing cock.

 **YOU** — You don't waste any time. Your hand wraps around his shaft, guiding it into your hot mouth. When you swallow him down, it's with gusto, with need, with want.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Fuck," he whispers. His head curls into his chest, his dark yet wild eyes staring at you. "Fuck."

 **COMPOSURE** [Medium: Failure] — You're gagging on him, because you always get too greedy, but you don't pull away just yet. You open your throat a bit more, trying to hold on as Kim bucks into your mouth. Tears sting your cheeks.

 **YOU** — You've gotten better at this, but you can't hold on. You need to break away to recover, to get some air.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — But as soon as you try, Kim tugs on the leash and his cock presses into the back of your throat, a surprised gurgle escaping your lips. Kim moans softly as his other hand curls into your hair.

"What did I tell you before, you're going too fast." He tugs lightly at your roots, barely enough to sting. "Take it slow, then you can reward yourself."

 **YOU** — You try to nod.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Impossible: Failure] — The collar makes it impossible to do so, but Kim gets the message anyway.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He gives you a few moments to breathe, cooing at you softly. His hold on the leash loosens a bit as he watches you expectantly.

 **ESPRIT DE CORPS** — Take it slow and steady. Explore with your tongue first. He controls the tempo, so you better get in line with his rhythm if you want to be rewarded.

 **ELECTROCHEMISTRY** — With this collar, he controls you. He owns you.

 **EMPATHY** — There are only a few things Kim owns, and he'll never part with them. And all those things are fast, and sexy, and dangerous.

 **BIG BLACK BDSM COLLAR (WITH LEASH)** — In the master's eyes, you are not the exception.

 **YOU** — Your tongue goes flat as it glides down before curling as it goes up. You suck at the head, swallowing the precum dripping from his tip. What your throat and tongue can't reach, your hand strokes, all the way down to the base and up.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Kim groans lewdly as he tugs on the collar again, forcing you to take more of his cock into your wet and welcoming mouth. His hand grips your hair tightly, forcing it into place as he bucks his hips into you.

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [Easy: Success] — Noises spill from his lips like precious jewels. They should be framed and put in the museum of Harry, just so you can listen to them all night long, reminding you that you are loved and that you are wanted.

 **COMPOSURE** [Legendary: Success] — You don't gag as Kim fucks into your mouth. All you make is a soft noise. A tiny whimper of delight. Your eyes close shut as you submit fully for Kim.

 **AUTHORITY** [Medium: Failure] — He's using you like you're his plaything. Like you're just a sex toy.

 **LOGIC** [Medium: Success] — You are more than that. Kim wouldn't spend so much on what is quite clearly a top of the range collar if you're just a fuck buddy.

 **DRAMA** [Formidable: Success] — He's never been so excited. The sight of you in this black collar is one to behold, sire. He can't hold himself back, just like you couldn't hold yourself back earlier.

 **ESPRIT DE CORPS** [Heroic: Success] — He wants to mark you as his, he has to mark you as his. And he wants proof of it, both on the outside and on the inside. With his fingers and his lips and his collar and his cock.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [Easy: Success] — And by Elysium is he marking you with his cock. Thrusting firmly yet effortlessly, coating your tongue with his precum until the only taste on your tongue is Kim, maximising his pleasure while still being considerate of your limits and your pleasure.

 **PAIN THRESHOLD** [Medium: Success] — If it wasn't for the slow build-up, he wouldn't be able to fuck you so hard and fast right now, gripping tightly into your hair, the collar constricting your throat and your breath. He's hurting you so good. He's loving you so good. If only this moment could last forever.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — His hips build up pace, his cock hitting the back of your throat again and again as he fucks your mouth roughly. It throbs over your tongue in waves, rumbling like an earthquake, or a geyser ready to explode. His cloudy eyes meet your raindrop-dotted eyes and he swallows tightly.

 **AUTHORITY** [Medium: Success] — Look him straight in the eye. Do not hesitate, do not back away. Tell him you want this. You want him to explode around your lips.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "F-fuck, Harry," he pants. "Harry, I'm going to cum. _Harry_."

 **YOU** — Your hands grip into his hips tightly. You moan over his cock, making your whole mouth rumble. You're barely aware of your own painfully hard cock, leaking just as much as Kim's.

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [Godly: Success] — Tastes and textures ooze into you, filling you to the brim and dripping over your lips. Harsh breaths transform into soft moans, breathing life into the cosmos.

 **BIG BLACK BDSM COLLAR (WITH LEASH)** — When you stare up into your master's eyes and swallow audibly, the ritual is complete. You are no longer pet and master. You're something else entirely. The two of you have become one.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — Kim pulls his softening cock out of your mouth and drops down onto his knees before you. He unclips the leash and quickly takes the collar off your neck, checking for any bruises with his fingers. His eyes sweep over you, firmly holding over your rock solid hard-on.

"Want me to deal with that?"

 **YOU** — You shake your head. "No need. I've had enough excitement for one night." Your voice is hoarse but affectionate.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He smiles again as he puts the collar back into the box, puts the leash and box away, and leads you back onto the bed. He kisses you on your cheek, your forehead, your chest, anywhere he can get his lips on. What he doesn't kiss, he massages with the lotion at his bedside, soothing your sore skin and muscles.

 **YOU** — "My neck isn't that bad, I still don't think you made it tight enough."

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "That's what you think. It never hurts to be careful."

 **INTERFACING** [Easy: Success] — The fact that he really, _really_ likes touching you is just a coincidence.

 **RHETORIC** [Trivial: Success] — In case it wasn't obvious, it's _not_ a coincidence at all.

 **YOU** — "How much did you pay for the collar anyway? And why?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "You don't need to know how much I paid for it. As for why, well…"

 **REACTION SPEED** [Impossible: Success] — You've never seen Kim ever blush before. To call it beautiful will be a mocking insult to its true beauty. It's like the sunrise blooming over the cliffs, painting the world in prismatic colours. Sunrise, Parabellum incarnate. Just for you.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "Khm. As I said, it's an alternative to choking you."

 **YOU** — "An expensive alternative," you murmur.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "It's worth it," he says quickly.

 **YOU** — "And me? Am I worth it?"

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — He smiles for a second, adjusting his foggy glasses before discarding them on the table. He deliberates for a few seconds, glancing at the ceiling before returning his gaze onto you. This second smile is somehow far brighter than all his previous smiles. And he's been smiling a lot today. 

**EMPATHY** [Trivial: Success] — If he'd smile at you every day like this, you just know everything will be alright.

"Well, let's think about this clearly. You've cost me a handkerchief, my old precinct, my reputation amongst many within Precinct 41 and Precinct 57, a hubcap, a toolbox, and god knows what else from the Hanged Man case alone. But given what I got in return?"

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [Trivial: Success] — He waits, an imaginary drum roll sounding in the distance.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — "…yeah. I think you're worth it."

 **DRAMA** [Medium: Success] — He's never meant it more in his life than in this very moment, my liege.

 **YOU** — Before you can cry, you wrap your arms around Kim and pull him down into the sheets with the grace of a recovering late-stage alcoholic and drug user. Kim yelps, but you ignore it all as you kiss him as softly and as affectionately as a human being possibly can.

 **KIM KITSURAGI** — When before he was taking the lead, now the roles have reversed, with him submitting for you, serving you and your desires.

 **INTERFACING** [Impossible: Success] — You close your eyes as your lips touch, the sparks flying across your vision, emotions floating in between your bodies, invisible chains wrapping themselves lovingly around both your throats, taking your breaths away…

 **KIM KITSURAGI and YOU** — …And it's like for one brief moment, the two of you have become one. 


End file.
